Dalaran Senate Meeting: April 19th, 34 LC
The following is a written record of the meeting of the Magus Senate of Dalaran from April 19th, 34 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson. Record Vorien Dawnstrider: I now call this senate session to order. We shall start by going over last week's events. Captain Durthan, I believe I heard from Chancellor Halliwell that you were at Miss Frostheart's party the other night, would you mind telling us about it? Matiff Durthan: To be honest, more people showed up than I thought would, from quite a few other Orders as well. In the end, I think everyone enjoyed themselves, believe I also saw quite a few people from the Senate dancing. Other than that, nothing important came up. Lora Raventhorne: Horrible dancing, Mat. Zanbor Emerson: I had a very nice time. It was a wonderful party. Matiff Durthan: I made too many fireworks, personally, for it. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Captain Durthan, dismissed. I believe that was everything that happened last week. We shall now move on to next week's events. Councillor Emerson, I believe that you were going to speak on Miss. Frostheart's behalf. Zanbor Emerson: Kira couldn't make it tonight, so I will be announcing for her. Next week she has some classes scheduled about astromancy. I encourage you all to attend. That is all. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Councillor Emerson. Verus Baelheit: Vice-Chancellor. I'll make an announcement, if you don't mind. Vorien Dawnstrider: Very well, Archmage. Verus Baelheit: Thank you. Ladies and Gentlemen, It is within the most recent weeks I have turned my efforts towards academic pursuits. Henceforth, the Librarium has been founded in an effort to maintain the Scholastic aspect of the Kirin Tor. Our founding purpose. This coming Wednesday, I shall be hosting another Monthly lesson on Dangerous entities known to our world. This Month's topic is necromantic Creatures. Aithnea Escol: The Librarium. I joined it. Verus Baelheit: I'd ask that members of the Librarium be prepared to assist. Aithnea Escol: It's where the cool kids are. Verus Baelheit: In addition, The week following thus, I shall be leading a research mission towards Amber Ledge outpost in Northrend. I invite all of my colleagues to attend both sessions. Thank you. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Baelheit. Councillor Emerson, I believe that there was something else you wished to talk about. Zanbor Emerson: I have a few announcements to make about the Foreign Affairs Ministry. We still have a few ambassador positions open; if you are interested please see me after the meeting. I am also taking this opportunity to publicly accept Kira Frosthearts appointment as the Highguard Ambassador to Dalaran. Unfortunately, she could not be here tonight, but still wished for me to make the announcement so that she can begin her duties as soon as possible. I also have openings in the Finance Department and the position of Senate Clerk is still open. Anyone wishing for more information can see me after the session. Thank you for your time. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Councillor Emerson. I shall now open the floor, if you wish to speak please raise either your hand or your staff. Miss Raventhorne. Lora Raventhorne: First off, hi. Second, I'd like to say that there is a multilateral meeting on the twenty-eighth with the Silver Hand, the House of Doel, and the Order of the Horse. It is mostly a meet and greet. Get to know the people that we're working with in the future. The Battle Magi are required to come I believe, but everyone else is more than welcome to come. Aaaand... That's it! Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you Miss Raventhorne, dismissed. Mister Arcweld. Lionnel Arcweld: Why thank you, Vice, Chancellor. I will do my very best not to take up to much of the Senate's time. But more and more I have grown aware of the simply intolerable state of things with certain colleagues within the Kirin Tor. Specifically, the most basic of lessons--that magic is both corrupting and addictive--go ever more unheeded. To correct the issue, I would dearly hope to hold a seminar on the proper approach to avoiding the riskier aspects of our chosen calling. I would ask that any interested in lending their expertise or attending such a seminar kindly see me following the session. Zanbor Emerson: You are more than welcome to set up an event. Vorien Dawnstrider: Ambassador Zalphar, I believe that you were next. Zalphar the Green : It's good to see everyone again. I do see some new faces, so allow me to re-introduce myself. I am Zalphar. Zalphar the Green. I believe I was the first to be appointed as an ambassador to Darnassus. I come with good news. Over the time I was away, I have strengthened the ties between us and the Kaldorei of Darnassus. One such guild that has befriended the Senate and I is the Kaldorei guild of Dor Serrar. Aithnea Escol: Dor Serrar? Nathul Furlbrow: It's a Kaldorei Military group. Thrilalia Starblaze: They were in Dalaran recently with my own order and another. Aithnea Escol: They were one of the groups participating in the toruney in the Underbelly that Nathul's military buddies were hosting... the 104th regiment something like that? They were in Dalaran like... just this week. Zalphar the Green: Nevertheless, I am continuing to strengthen our ties with the other Kaldorei orders. One recently is the Hands of the Goddess. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Ambassador Zalphar. Mrs. Escol, I believe that you wanted to say something. Aithnea Escol: Yuppers. So Heya everyone, I'm Aithnea Escol and a member of the Librarium. Archmage Baelheit mentioned us briefly and I wanted to talk a bit more about it. Firstly we are recruiting, secondly our objective is the overarching objective of Dalaran... to catalog every inch of magical knowledge that exists and prepare for stuff yet to be created. I encourage people who have analytical minds to join, and anyone who either invents a new spell, creates artifacts... looking at you Kalec... finds lost treasure, to check in with us so it can be properly inspected, cataloged, and if needed Contained or Destroyed. Zodian Spellseal: New spells? Does that include combat spells as well? Aithnea Escol: Yes. All new spells should be properly inspected and cataloged for the greater good of Dalaran. Zodian Spellseal: Then do I have alot of knowledge for you. Aithnea Escol: That and newly devised spells, once analyzed and cataloged could then be more easily explained to instructors for practical teaching amongst the senate and the magi of the world. You know if it isn't world ending. Kind of want to keep that in house and under wraps. Vorien Dawnstrider: thank you Mrs. Escol, dismissed. Does anyone else wish to address the Senate? Very well. Oh, Lady Highspire. Azsh'Amara Highspire: I'd just like to take this opportunity to introduce myself. I know some of you may have met me before or know a bit of Dalaran history. That's all I suppose Arranax DeVin: Welcome to the city. Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Lady Highspire. We shall now move on to promotions, Archmage Baelheit. Verus Baelheit: Mister Zodian Spellseal. Please step forward. Mister Spellseal, this Senate recognizes the dedication and personal resolve you've shown as a Mage and a person. I have no reservations whatsoever in granting you promotion to the rank of Senator. Congratulations. Zodian Spellseal: Thank you. Verus Baelheit: Dismissed, Mister Spellseal. Miss Lora Raventhorne. Please step forward. Lora, you’ve shown admirable dedication as a Mage, rivaled only by your personal growth amongst us. It is with Pride that I grant you elevation to Vanguard of our Senate. Lora Raventhorne: Thank you so much! Verus Baelheit: May you continue to serve as an example to your Colleagues, Lora. You are dismissed. That concludes promotions for tonight Vorien Dawnstrider: Thank you, Archmage Baelheit. I now call this senate session to a close. All: To protect and serve Dalaran! Category:Events Category:Documents Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes